Conventionally, there has been known an energy storage apparatus in which a plurality of energy storage devices are housed in an outer covering. External connection terminals to which external equipment is connected project from the outer covering, and the external connection terminals and the outer covering are integrally formed with each other (see JP 2015-11849 A, for example).
However, in the energy storage apparatus described in JP 2015-11849 A, a part of the external connection terminal is exposed in the inside of the outer covering and hence, there is a possibility that water from the outside intrudes into the inside of the energy storage apparatus along a boundary between the external connection terminal and the outer covering. Further, the external connection terminal is exposed and hence, there is also a possibility that short-circuiting inadvertently occurs due to the existence of the exposed part.